


【生远ABO】嬗变（上）03

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【生远ABO】嬗变（上）03

前文：01花苞 02风动

一声清脆的鸟鸣，伴着破碎的天光，照进章远的卧室里。早起的学生三下五除二洗漱完毕，拿起包子就往外冲，这是高三的节奏。半踏上自行车踏板，章远就瞧见老远一辆与这古旧小巷格格不入的玛莎拉蒂，心想这里又何时住进了一个有钱人。  
只见那豪华的车窗缓缓摇下，一个可爱的姑娘捧着束玫瑰花走了出来，满面春风，章远微微扬起嘴角，“原来是美丽的爱情故事”。他总是喜欢这些美好的事情，明媚的阳光，凉爽的天气，清新的空气，在这一天之始就遇见这么鲜活动人的爱意与青春。  
章远骑着自行车，叮铃叮铃，想顺路过去给那一对眷侣说句吉利话，  
“Hi~你”话还没说完，他便瞧见车窗里探出个脑袋，冲他微笑。  
罗...浮...生！  
章远有些尴尬，哎哎噢噢不知在说什么。可爱的姑娘与罗浮生拿着玫瑰花向他走来，望着姑娘那甜甜的善意微笑，章远更是耳朵都红了，这.......一时间五味杂陈。  
“发什么呆呢”罗浮生扬起嘴角，“送给你的”  
一捧娇艳的红玫瑰被塞进章远手里，柔软的花瓣上还滴着露水，章远一时竟张大了嘴巴。  
“欢迎下次再来啊”刚才的姑娘便回去了。  
章远微微低下头，盯着手心的玫瑰，消化着刚才的一切。  
“走了，上车吧，不然你上学该迟到了”罗浮生看了看手表，十分自然地拉起章远的手就走。  
章远有些迷糊地跟了两三步，“等等！”他扭头把手搭在自行车把上，“我自己去”  
“骑车风沙多大呀”罗浮生抓起他的手就往车里带。  
章远瞥起嘴，“锻炼身体”，紧接着又扭身子往自行车去。  
罗浮生的手指顺势在章远的细腰一滑，溜进他的衣服里，在肚脐眼处打着旋旋，”我听说最高效的锻炼活动是.......”章远白皙的脸庞顿时白里透红，用后肘撞罗浮生，却猛地将玫瑰花洒落了小半。  
娇艳的花瓣带着晶莹的露水，此刻却灰溜溜地躺在马路上，沾满尘土。章远有些可惜地看着，捧着手里的花束，叹了口气，把不带筐的自行车停靠在路边上锁，低头小声道“那走吧”  
罗浮生乐呵呵地打开车门，让章远坐在副驾驶上。一路上风驰电掣，让章远好好享受了一番飞一般的感觉。章远坐在舒适的软座上，车里飘着淡淡的古龙水的味道，是深沉的檀木香，很是安心静气。他没想到罗浮生这么张扬的一个人，竟会喜欢这种味道。  
“你的品味倒是不错”红绿灯路口车子停下，章远打量着车内的格局，与罗浮生闲聊一会。  
“那是自然。平时外出有事就坐在车里，看看书听听音乐都很舒服”  
章远挑挑眉，“我想去买个文具”，指指路边的杂货铺，罗浮生点点头，“我在转弯那等你”。  
章远背起书包，往店铺里走，罗浮生嘴角微微翘起，欣赏着他走路的姿态。章远是他见过的学生里最有朝气的人，十六七岁的年纪不是整日死读书读死书，就是抽烟喝酒黄赌毒，他从没见过如此上进如此勤奋却又一点不被那死板教条却侵蚀的人，章远总是高昂着头颅，宽大的校服套在他健壮的小臂下一摇一摆，厚实的背部总是挺得笔直，清晨的阳光透过树叶细细碎碎洒在他的少年身上，他的少年顽皮地踏着密密的阴影一蹦一跳，从这片叶子的投影跳到那片去。  
罗浮生轻轻摇摇头，饶有兴致，却发现他的少年渐行渐远。最后竟一溜烟地跑了，消失在拐角处。罗浮生一拍大腿，刚想开门而出，等了许久的红灯却此时绿了。后面催促的喇叭不停地响起，罗浮生耷拉下脸，猛踩油门，将他的玛莎拉蒂开了过去。章远走的是条小路，机动车根本通行不了，罗浮生只好开着到了学校。  
他戴上墨镜，靠在他炫丽的车门上，一身潇洒随性的牛仔装扮引得校园里的学生妹纷纷侧目。罗浮生酷酷地插着手，不经意地对视都惹得偷看的女生捂嘴尖叫。  
章远骑着路边的小黄慢慢悠悠地来到学校，他吹着口哨瞧着前面的围堵，一眼就望见那烦人的高脑袋。他放下车，单肩背着书包，将校服拉到头上，躲在女生后面正准备悄无声息地进去，却被一有力的声音拉了回来，“章远”。  
“章远师哥！”  
“校草”  
“章远学霸”  
“章远好帅啊”  
刚才花痴的一众女生又瞬间改变了对象，叽叽喳喳讨论起章远来。闪亮亮的大眼睛瞧着校草级的大帅哥，围着他问来问去。  
“师哥，我这道题你能不能教教我啊”  
“我们班晚上有篮球比赛，章远你来吗？”  
章远有些尴尬地看了一眼罗浮生，嘴角却带着揶揄的笑意，“好”，说着便想顺着拥挤的人流进去。  
罗浮生翻起了白眼，健壮有力的臂膀迅速地拉开旁边的女生，高大的身躯硬是给自己让出一条路来。他身上散发的霸气让这些高中生不敢轻举妄动，甩了甩刘海，生哥笑着搭上章远的肩膀，四周顿时传来一声惊呼。  
章远在同学面前甩开也不是，不甩开也不是，薄薄的脸皮泛上红晕，手指暗地里抓着罗浮生的衣服，低低道“你想干什么”  
“没干什么，只是让他们知道你是属于我的罢了”罗浮生在章远耳边暧昧地摩擦。整日学习的高中生哪里见过这样的场面，纷纷侧过头去，在心里咂舌。  
“我可不喜欢你，我不是同性恋”章远说得极低，但却将罗浮生推开了。校园迷妹受伤的心顿时复苏了起来，安静的空气再一次叽叽喳喳。  
“我也不是同性恋”罗浮生大声道，搭在章远肩头的手最后悄无声息地摸了一把胸，粗糙的手指隔着布料掠过乳头，一股电流般的震颤传来，章远一把推开了他。罗浮生笑着挥挥手走了。  
章远单肩背着包走进校园，心里有些七上八下的。关系好的同桌凑上来问：  
“章远，刚才那是谁啊？”  
“不认识”  
“不认识还搂着你”大五三粗的男生揶揄道。  
“搂你妹啊搂，那是搂吗”章远有些恼怒。  
“哎呦，别生气啊”同桌拍拍章远的肩膀，但接下来一句更是语不惊人死不休，“那他喜欢你吗”  
章远狠狠瞪了他一眼，“他都说了，他不是同性恋！！！”接着便单肩背着包小跑走开。罗浮生的话语却一遍遍在他脑海里重复，我也不是同性恋，我也不是同性恋，我也不是同性恋......  
“章远，”教导主任站在教室门口，一脸慈笑，“今天不错呀。不再吊儿郎当地单肩背着包，这样才更像是学生嘛”  
章远愣了一下，才发现不知何时自己的双手紧紧抓着肩膀上的两条肩带，微微点了点头，“谢谢主任。”  
昔日空荡荡的教室此刻坐满了人，或做题，或朗读，或辅导，章远神色复杂地看着这一切，他望向他整整齐齐的课桌，一尘不染，井然有序。是罗浮生事后收拾的吧，他走向那儿，手指在光滑的桌面细细摩擦，仿佛还能触碰到昨日性爱的余温。  
他的脸不禁有些滚烫，身子的记忆比大脑更深刻，那种彻骨的欢愉与释放仿佛让他开了花。“我也不是同性恋”罗浮生的话语又再一次在脑海中响起，让沉浸在颠鸾倒凤里的章远回过神来，心头莫名泛起一阵空落落的感觉。这明明对自己，对家人，都是好事........他眼前又浮现出罗浮生那个放荡不羁的笑容，苍白的指节揉皱了书角。  
但高三忙碌的生活让章远无暇细想，他只能一次又一次地全心投入到题海中，备战着那场重要的考试。他甩甩头发将胡思乱想压在心底，开始了新的一课。  
放学后，他插着口袋走出校门，两眼扫视着寻找那辆酷炫的跑车玛莎拉蒂，看了好几圈心头不禁松了一口气，双腿却不自觉放慢了速度，突然想起路边的报刊亭好久没去了。  
在那儿翻翻找找，看看有没有想读的杂志，却只看到一本又一本大波美女，砸了砸舌头，却仍继续翻找着，他自己也不知道到底在寻找什么。  
“你都把我的杂志翻乱咯”老大爷喊道。  
章远抬头抱歉道“对不起啊”，话一出口就被人重重地拍了拍肩膀。那种心头的茫然烦躁却一下子消解掉了，章远扭头一看，便是一张英俊而熟悉的面容。  
“有没有想我啊”臭不要脸的罗浮生凑近章远的面孔索吻。  
章远一把推开了他，默默骑上自行车准备回家。章远骑得极快，却发现罗浮生一直在后面跟着。脸不红心不跳地跑着步，挂着春风般的微笑。  
“我快累死了，你都不停一停吗？”  
“谁叫你要跟着呢，回去喝你的酒吧”  
“不是为了保护你吗”  
章远心头一紧，就听见身后人突然气喘吁吁大叫哎呦，他赶紧停下自行车，跑到罗浮生身边。  
“你没事吧”  
罗浮生摸着心口，低头暗笑，嘴上却叫着“我快不行了，啊呼呼”章远看他满头大汗的样子，“你上车吧，我搭你”  
“你不会又中途逃跑吧”罗浮生抬起头盯着章远，那无辜又较真的大眼睛把章远瞧得都有些不好意思起来。  
章远扶着他的大猪蹄子上车，“不会”  
罗浮生欢快地坐上章远专属自行车宝座，感觉自己撩妹技术更上一层楼了。他的手不安分地爬上章远的细腰，却被一把打下来。  
“好好坐车”章远严厉的语气就像是老师在教训顽皮的学生，罗浮生闷哼了一声，眼珠子一转，又想出个歪主意来。他抓稳坐垫，屁股却扭来扭去，裤子里粗大的性器不经意间扫过章远圆润的屁股。高三的章远经常坐着，因此瘦削的身材下唯有屁股多了二两肉，软绵绵的，磨蹭起来感觉好极了。一路上常遇到陡坡或石子路，磕磕绊绊，让罗浮生占了不少便宜。  
章远想要发火，却被罗浮生无辜的摊手给浇灭了。  
他装作仍累得气喘吁吁“我不是故意的”可壮硕的龟头却差点滑进他的股沟，章远握紧了车把手，他甚至能感受到那阳物渐渐升起来的温度，“你怎么这么无赖”  
对付讲道理的学生，可不就得无赖嘛。罗浮生在心里笑道，嘴上却说“哪有？无赖的标准是你定义的吗？你跟我说说它的定义是什么？”  
“你！”章远的怒火硬生生被罗浮生逼了回去，他这黑帮老大竟拿课堂上的玩意来怼他。  
“你跟我说清楚，我一定会改的”罗浮生温柔地笑道，仿佛人畜无害。  
“到了”章远下车，头也不回地走进家里，背后却仍传来罗浮生装模作样的哎呦声。  
“明天见啦~”罗浮生挥挥手，却只听见门砰地一声关上。他耸耸肩打个电话，叫小弟把他的玛莎拉蒂开来。  
章远在院子里把车停好，爸爸妈妈叫他快点吃晚饭。他应了声，坐下美味的饭菜才吃了两口，却突然有一股冲动想让他跑出去。他打开大门，远远望见罗浮生进了跑车，章远赶紧躲进屋里。  
“怎么了，小远？”妈妈关切地问道。  
“妈，没事”章远撇嘴回屋，“就是遇到了一个装孙子的混蛋。”  
TBC.

顺便打个广告~  
❤我的同人本R18生贤的《针锋相对》预售，具体信息看我Lof首页❤


End file.
